


Alternate Ending to Two Men and a Baby

by Tex



Series: Two Men and a Baby [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tex/pseuds/Tex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to happen. I just know it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending to Two Men and a Baby

This is the first ending I wrote to Two Men and a Baby, the story I wrote with the fabulous Lamardeuse. We ultimately decided to go in another direction but damnit, I just can't let go of -- well, you'll see.

 

Once they were clean, unpacking lost its appeal entirely. They settled into bed, Rodney with his laptop and John with a magazine, each of them alternately reading and dozing until they heard the outer doors slide open.

“ _Pa._

John called out. “Yeah, buddy. In here.”

Duncan came into the bedroom with an angry stride, his small face red and his mouth tight.

“Whoa. What happened?” John grabbed his stiff little body as soon as he got close enough and pulled him onto his lap.

Duncan crossed his arms, his blue eyes fierce and he reminded John so much of Rodney that he had to fight to keep from laughing. “Jake wouldn’t turn that Ancient walkie talkie off and it keeps making that noise. He kept sticking it right up to my ear.” 

“Where is he? Jake?”

“ _Yes, sir._ ” A dark head appeared in the doorway, his eyes wide and innocent. “Did you call me?”

Rodney closed his laptop and set it aside. Then, he pointed at Jake. “You. Over here. Now.”

Jake ran the few steps to the bed, then bounded up and knee-walked his way over to Rodney’s lap. Rodney wrapped his arms around their younger son and Jake snuggled against him, clearly milking the situation for all it was worth. Rodney gave John a brief, accusing look and John could only shrug.

“Why are you harassing your brother? Hmm? Haven’t we talked about this?”

“I was just playing, Dad,” Jake said, tilting guileless hazel eyes up at Rodney. 

“Save it. If this happens again,” Rodney said, nodding at Duncan, too, “there will be consequences. Say – no computer for two days. For either of you.”

Jake and Duncan both sat up. “ _Dad._ ”

“Good idea,” John said, giving Duncan a squeeze. “You can police each other so that neither of you lose your privileges. Now, you guys go get ready for bed.”

The boys looked at each other warily but went off together. John watched them go and propped his chin on Rodney’s shoulder. “How about you? Ready for bed?”

Rodney looked down at him. “Do you mean bed? Or _bed_?”

John grinned. “Let’s get them to sleep first and go from there. Deal?”

Rodney grinned back. “Deal.”


End file.
